


Recognition

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Dolarhyde’s final moments, placing Will Graham within his personal mythology…
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end when Francis Dolarhyde lays dying. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

I recognize you, Will Graham as we rise, the Great Dragon and myself as we lie in the bleeding remains of our mortal flesh just before the Great Change comes over us. You are the sacrifice who gives his life again and again to us so others can see us. No longer. This time, I am the sacrifice. I am part of your Becoming. And the devil who nourished and betrayed us both will hold you close. Perhaps he will meld his strength with yours. Perhaps with yours. Perhaps you will meld your strength with his. It’s up to you.


End file.
